Mine
by TwilightObsessed11
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song! So that may give you a summary. LOL  Check it out!  Rated M just in case only for language.
1. Can you believe it?

**Hey Peeps! Just a story based on Taylor Swifts Song "Mine". Hope you like it!**

** Review please!**

*****I Do not own the Characters or song. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and Song to Taylor Swift. Story is mine though. LOL**

**_

* * *

_**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never last_

I met him that night I went out with my best friends.

Alice, Rosalie and there boyfriends Emmett and Jasper all decided to go to dinner. I didn't really want to go since I would be the third wheel again. But they forced me so I wouldn't stay alone in the apartment. We lived in Forks, Washington and in the middle of College. I hate coming alone with them. Its just weird because I don't have anyone to cuddle with, or kiss during moments like this. It gets very awkward for me but I manage to ignore it.

We got seated at our table and given our menu's. Then _HE _came.

"Hello my name is Edward, and I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with any drinks?" He asked in a friendly tone with the most perfect smile I have ever seen.

"2 Iced Teas"

"2 dr. peppers"

I was just mesmerized by his face. He was the most gorgeous person I have met.

"Uh ma'am what would you like to drink?" He asked.

Wow that's embarrassing. "Uhm, Coke please."

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks." He said smiling and leaving.

What the heck was that? I 'm not supposed to be reacting like this. Not after that last break-up.

We were only Juniors in high school. How much did he expect of me?I'm happy I didn't let myself go to that asshole.

He came back with our drinks and set them down in front of us.

"Are you guys ready to order?" He asked smiling. And I couldn't help but notice that he was looking at me. Did I look good? Was my hair ok?

Oh gosh I sound like such a kid.

We ordered our plates and he left off with our orders. This time I said what I wanted on time and not look like a fool.

"Uhm Rose, Bella come with me to the girls room" She said smiling and getting up.

This would not be good.

"Isabella Marie Swan do you like the waiter!" Alice asked squealing but having the most biggest smile on her face. Thank god no one was in the bathroom at the moment.

"Uhm." was all I could say because at the moment I was terrified.

"Bella we see how you look at him. Don't hide it from us." Rosalie said smiling.

"Well he's cute… and nice…" I said.

"OH EM GEE!" Alice said "Its about fricken time!"

"Come on Alice get real. It's not like he likes me."

"Oh yes he does!" Rosalie said

"He looks at you like we wants to devour you with kisses!" Alice said.

"He does not."

"Oh yes he does. But we will discuss this later, guys are waiting for us."

She said taking mine and Rosalie's hand and heading out.

We came in time too, because Edward was bringing our food. As he set mine down he smiled looking directly at me. I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Of course. Damn blush of mine.

He left after asking if we needed anything else, and excused himself. I wish he could just sit here with us… me…

He came back every once in a while like waiters were supposed to, and each and every time he did I would get all excited. Is that how its supposed to feel? I may sound ridiculous, but its been a while since I've felt like this.

But it finally got to the where the bill came. For once I hated it for coming.

Alice took the bill and out her credit card in it. I was too upset to argue with her about my part of the bill, so I let it go this time. Even though I would probably just loose again. He swapped by really quick to pick it up, no glance at me.

"Bella get my credit card when it comes back please, Jazz, Rose, Em, and I are going outside for air." She said getting up.

"Ok" was all I said.

When they left I didn't have to wait long for him to come back.

"Here's your receipt" he said handing the little folder back with Alice's card.

"Thanks" I said smiling and taking it.

"Hey do you go to Forks Washington state?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do"

"Oh so it is you I see around sometimes. I go there also"

"Really?" because I'm pretty sure I would have caught eye of you.

"Yeah, you probably never seen me." Oh that is so wrong.

"That's mean of me" I said laughing lightly

He just chuckled. Wow he has an amazing chuckle too.

"Uhm, can I get your number?" He said. But for once he sounded nervous.

"Yeah, of course." And I sounded desperate.

He smiled, and I did too as took out my pen and a small piece of paper out of my purse and wrote down my number.

"Just text me with your number later" I said handing it to him.

He just had the most precious smile on his face.

"Ok." He said "See you around….." Sounds like he wants to say my name…

"Bella" I said giggling

He chuckled "See you around Bella" Oh gosh it sounds amazing coming from his lips.

"Bye" I said smiling and I walked out of the restaurant with probably the most stupidest grin of my life.

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes I can see it now_

* * *

"That was a hilarious but amazing night" Edward said tightening his grip on my hand as he was laying down with his head on my lap and I messing with his hair.

"Yea but it still seems like, just yesterday" I said giggling and intertwining our left hands together. Two rings next to each other.

He just chuckled and I knew her felt the same way I did.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter_

_You were the best thing that's ever been mine_

Edward didn't take long to text me after that night, and I was happy. After that day, I always saw him in school. And also since then, we never stopped talking.

Until finally the day came when Edward asked me out on a date.

I was probably the happiest person ever, and it was only a date. But this was different. We didn't go to a restaurant, or movies, where guys most likely make there move. We went to this little park and sat down in the grass with a picnic and a river in front of us.

It was amazing.

When we finished eating, we just talked and laughed and had a good time. I didn't even realize we were close to each other till he put an arm around my waist. And I didn't flinch away. I felt safe but at the same time free and excited that we were close to each other.

As I looked where he had his hand, I trailed up slowly until I got to his face where I saw him looking at me intently.

And like if magnets were placed on our lips, we collided.

We kissed softly and sweetly at first… Until his tong trailed my bottom lip, and I knew he was asking for entrance. And I allowed it.

That's when the kiss got so energetic and passionate. But nothing went on that night. Not this night.

But since that night we have been dating.

For some reason, saying yes and not thinking twice about it felt right.

2 months or a little later, I spilled my guts

I told him that I loved him.

We were cuddling on my bed, apartment to ourselves, watching a romantic comedy. And it just came out.

"I Love you" Crap.

"What?" he said looking at me

"Uhm, nothing" I said looking down

"That didn't sound like nothing Bella"

"Uhm, just forget about it. I'm sorry."

"No" He said putting his finger under my chin to make me look at him "I don't want to forget about it, because I Love you too."

Well that's a shock "Really?"

"Absolutely" He said and kissed me

And that was the night I let the kiss go further. And that was the night I finally lost it. But it was to him.

It may sound cheesy I know, but I don't care.

He finally claimed me as his,

And I finally claimed him as _**Mine**_.


	2. Do you Remember?

**Part 2! Enjoy! Sorry its shorter...**

*****I Do not own characters or song! Charecters belong to Stephanie Meyer and Song Taylor Swift! Only Story is mine!**

* * *

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

A couple months after that night, Edward decided to have me move in with him. He said it was a little crowded for him to move in since there were two other couples. He was right too. He got along with Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose, but it would be to crowded for us to live here.

So I officially moved in with him.

Until I guess I just got scared because my parents fell in love, moved in together and got married at a young age. He noticed my tension and worry, and we talked about it. I told him my secrets and why I was guarded at times, but he told me

"Don't worry" as he stroked my cheek "We wont make your parents mistakes." And I believed him without a second thought.

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

But there were times when things got hard. We would argue, not fight, but just have arguments. I didn't like them, I mean who does?

But they just happened.

And sometimes things got frustrating because we still didn't have a lot figured out. He still worked as a waiter, and went to college.

And I still went to college and was in the process of looking for a job to help him with the bills.

Even though we still had our fun and sweet days, Some days just got so hectic and hard to handle.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

But when that happens, I remember the day of our first date. It may have been long ago, but it feels so close to me. How we sat there, by the water, when he put his arm around me, and how we had our first kiss.

And officially started a relationship

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?You saw me start to believe for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine _

I think about how we stayed there all night long, as the city lights reflected on the water.

We held each other and kissed. But we also would talk every once in a while too.

And how I actually started believing in love again after so many years, thanks to Him.

Because even though we hadn't officially done anything that night, he always officially felt _**Mine**_ since then.


	3. We're gonna make it

**Alright peeps! final chapter and end of story! Hope you liked it! :D**

*****I do not own the characters or song! Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and Song to Taylor Swift! Only story is mine!**

* * *

_And I remember that fight, two thirty AM_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

And finally, even though I prayed so much for it to never come. We had our first horrible fight.

Edward came home from work, and it was really late. Probably 2:00 a.m.

And as any other girlfriend, they would get worried. Or start to think horrible things like I did that night. I was angry when he came home. And he came home tired. As he entered our room, I bitched at him.

"Why are you home so late?"

"Sorry, work was hectic today and there was a lot to do today." He said

"And how do I know that forsure? I know hat that Bitch Tanya always wants you."

"Fuck Bella please not right now… I'm really tired." He said getting frustrated.

To this day I remember what time our fight started, because when he started replying to me in the same hurtful manner I talked to him before, I had to look away and it so happened to be the clock. 2:30 a.m.

As We both fought in hurtful ways, not physically, but emotionally, I got to overwhelmed. I felt like everything was falling apart. Slipping out of our hands, and I hated it.

So I ran out of the room and into the streets crying. But I heard him right behind me.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

I stopped myself before I could go any further into the streets, but had my back to him. Knowing this would probably be our good-bye. Knowing that we made my parents mistakes. Knowing it was to good to be true for me to be in love, because that's all I ever knew. But he took me by surprise, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me out of the street. And then whispered

"I'll never leave you alone"

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

He turned me around to look at my face and said to me..

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water. I put my arm around you, and we had our first kiss. I finally had the guts to ask you to be mine. And every time I look at you, its like the first time I saw you, mesmerized by your beauty. Knowing you had your guards, I fell in love with you, hoping I could help them down slowly. Bella I can never leave you. Cheat on you, because

You are the best thing, that has ever been _**Mine**_"

I cried some more, but it was from happiness. And hugged him like there was no tomorrow. And he kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see itI can see it now _

"Since that night, we haven't had a fight like that. Of course arguments, but I prefer those, than a fight." I said giggling

He chuckled "But that's the past, and we don't need to go back"

"Yeah, I'm just happy that we're here, right now."

Even though there are days I like to go back in the past to remember some things like our first date. My first time. And when he proposed.

It was pretty weird, but I loved it.

***FLASHBACK***

We had just finished… well you know making love and we were just laying there stroking each others faces.

"Marry me" He told me

I giggled thinking he was joking, and he chuckled which made me think even more that he was playing around.

But then get gets out from the bed with his boxers and walks over to my side of the bed. As he walked I sat up bringing the blanket up to cover my chest and then I saw him kneel in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart and even though I know you'll always be mine as I yours I want to officially Make that happen. Will you marry me?" He said and opened the little box.

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. But so happy it was unexplainable! And I was also wondering how he got the ring so fast… But that was the least in my mind. The man I love just asked me to marry him!

"Yes!" I said pretty loud and pulled him up to my lips kissing him passionately

He pulled away grabbing my left hand slipping the ring on my finger.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I told him

And then he came back to my lips and well you know where it goes from there.

6 weeks later, I ended up pregnant.

That was pretty funny too. I found out the day of his birthday, so I juts decided to give him the news the same day.

He came home from work and I was on the couch nervous, but excited.

"Hey babe how was work?" I Said

"Tiring." He said and sat down next to me

I giggled "Happy birthday"

He chuckled. "How many more times are you going to be telling me that?

"A lot" I said pecking his lips. "Here" and handed him a present

"Love you didn't have to.."

"Of course I did! Open it" I said smiling

He smiled and pecked my lips before beginning to open the present. He unwrapped the paper and got to the part where he had to open the box. Here it goes…

He opened the box and saw what was inside

"I Love My Dad?" He said taking the shirt out.

He then looked back at me to my smiling face and then looked at my stomach and then back to me. I guess it took a little for it to sink in, but then the grin broke across his face.

"Bella… Your pregnant?"

I nodded and before I knew it I was in the air being spun in his arms and then kissing him.

"Best birthday ever" He after pulling away, but then kissing me again.

***FLASHEND***

He took our intertwined left hands, and kissed my finger with a ring on it.

"We're gonna make it Bella, I know we are"

I smiled as he moved his other hand to my now swollen 8 month belly

"I can see it" He said and then kissing my lips softly

And I could see it. Years from now still married… with more kids.

I smiled as he pulled away.

"I can see it now." I whispered to him

"Because you are the best thing, that has ever been

_**Mine**_."


End file.
